Hurt
by BornInTheFall
Summary: Desde de que somos crianças, é comum ouvirmos que tudo o que nossos pais fazem, é para nosso bem.Lionel Luthor nunca conseguiu dizer isso ao filho.Muito menos olhá-lo nos olhos.E como (quase) tudo, há uma explicação para isso...


I hurt myself today  
Eu machuquei a mim mesmo hoje  
To see if I still feel  
Pra ver se eu ainda sinto  
I focus on the pain  
Eu focalizo a dor  
The only thing that's real  
É a única coisa real  
The needle tears a hold  
A agulha abre um buraco  
The old familiar sting  
A velha picada familiar  
Try to kill it all away  
Tento matá-la de todos os jeitos  
But I remember everything  
Mas eu me lembro de tudo  
  
- O que você fez, Lionel?  
- Sr Luthor, isso é loucura...  
- É seu filho, Luthor!Por Deus! O corredor parecia gritar, acusando-o.Incriminando-o...E sem entendê-lo.E  
já não deveria estar acostumado?Quem, em sã consciência ficaria do seu lado?Quem entenderia-o?Os grandes césares do passado...Ali ele encontrara  
sua força, seu igual.Ele era o mal em pessoa?Não.Ele era apenas o mais realista dos seres vivos!Ninguém via, ninguém compreendia?A dor é a única coisa real...Bem, talvez seu filho o entendesse agora.Agora ele sentia tudo  
o que havia de mais verdadeiro no mundo...O desespero...E a dor.  
Seu filho, naquela sala, era seu retrato.  
- Veja, ele chora..  
- Quem sabe agora tire o filho de lá.  
- Arrependimento mata...  
Sorriu com escárnio.Pensavam que chorava por Lex?Aquele garoto  
impertinente, que só fizera desafiá-lo, contrariá-lo a vida toda?Oh, não...Chorava por si mesmo.Via ali a verdadeira face de si mesmo.Tudo o que sua alma gostaria de deixar marcado em sua face...E tentava novamente.Foi  
assim que se deixou chorar.A velha conhecida e tentadora picada... Já fora como Lex.Ele era seu retrato, quando na juventude.E sabia que nunca  
fizera certo.Quando ele era pequeno, ainda sobre seu domínio, tentara mostrar-lhe que não deveria ter medo do desconhecido.os grandes imperadores  
do passado nunca tinham medo.  
  
What have I become  
O que eu me tornei?  
My sweetest friend  
Meu doce amigo  
Everyone I know goes away  
Todos que eu conheço vão embora  
In the end  
No final  
And you could have it all  
E você poderia ter tudo isso  
My empire of dirt  
Meu império de sujeira  
I will let you down  
Eu vou deixar você pra baixo  
I will make you hurt  
Eu vou fazer você sofrer  
  
Lex...Depois que sua mãe se foi... Não pôde terminar o pensamento.Depois que perdera a esposa, Lionel Luthor  
deixara de sentir.Só as lembranças...De um mau tempo.Sentir, só a dor.Lembrava-se dos olhos tristes da esposa, tão iguais aos seus, os olhos da única criatura que o compreendeu no mundo.E por isso, baixava a cabeça agora, não querendo encarar Lex.Ele tinha os olhos da mãe.E agora, mais que  
nunca, acuados, com medo, dor, desespero...Não suportaria.Nunca fora  
forte.E queria que o filho fosse.Mas ele o traiu. Ele poderia ter tudo...Poderia apagar o passado, legalizar a família.Mas, em vez disso, apagara a única luz que ele tinha.Juntara-se aos Kent...Fora um choque.E agora, castigava-o por isso, mais impiedosamente que nunca.Ele  
o desapontara.  
Os grandes césares do passado mandavam seus semelhantes direto aos  
chacais.Mandavam os gladiadores disputarem sua vida com os leões.O que  
pensa agora, Lex?  
  
I wear this crown of thorns  
Eu uso essa coroa de espinhos  
Upon my liar's chair  
Sentando no meu trono de mentiras  
Full of broken thoughts  
Cheio de pensamentos quebrados  
I cannot repair  
Que eu não posso consertar  
Beneath the stains of time  
Debaixo das manchas do tempo  
The feelings disappear  
Os sentimentos desaparecem  
You are someone else  
Você é outro alguém  
I am still right here  
Eu ainda estou certo disso  
  
Lembrava-se do tempo em que sua esposa estava grávida.Ali estava sua esperança.O filho.O filho faria com que se redimisse.Nasceria com a força que nem ele, nem a esposa possuíam.Seria um novo Hércules para os romanos  
modernos adorarem. Ele fora um Hercules.Mas, como Hércules, era apenas um semideus, não um ser imortal.E sua única falha era o medo, o desespero herdado.Como Aquiles..., Lionel emendou em pensamento.A insegurança era o calcanhar de Aquiles de  
Lex.O pai e suas lembranças formavam seu frágil e atualmente derrotado  
calcanhar.Lionel tinha medo que se tornasse um Édipo.Temia pela própria  
vida. Quando vira-o fechar os olhos naquele avião...Oh, não, pensara então.Ali estava.O calcanhar de Aquiles implantado em lex dando sua primeira amostra de vida.Algo afundou dentro de si desde então.Sua esperança...E ele ainda era o mesmo pobre e derrotado Aquiles.Seu Aquiles.O Aquiles que ele criou,  
banhou-o, esquecendo-se dos calcanhares.  
  
What have I become  
O que eu me tornei?  
My sweetest friend  
Meu doce amigo  
Everyone I know goes away  
Todos que eu conheço vão embora  
In the end  
No final  
And you could have it all  
E você poderia ter tudo isso  
My empire of dirt  
Meu império de sujeira  
I will let you down  
Eu vou deixar você pra baixo  
I will make you hurt  
Eu vou fazer você sofrer  
  
E agora, acertara seu ponto fraco.A clássica história da criatura voltando-  
se contra o criador, que acaba por matá-la.Ele assassinara sua  
esperança...Matara a si mesmo.Ali acabava sua curta linhagem de desesperados.Num sanatório, no Kansas, tão longe da gloriosa Roma...Talvez, Lex representasse um dos moradores de Piera Del Greci, uma das cidades mais  
rebeldes da Sicília que se voltava contra Roma...  
  
If I could start again  
Se eu pudesse começar de novo  
A million miles away  
A milhões de milhas daqui  
I would keep myself  
Eu poderia me encontrar  
I would find a way  
Eu poderia achar um caminho  
  
A nostalgia invadiu-o.Coisa de fracos..Coisas dignas de mim, pensou.Voltava ao passado..Poderia ter sido diferente.Não arrependia-se, mas...poderia ter  
desviado, poderia ter feito de outra maneira.  
Poderia...Eu poderia...  
Detestava aquela palavra.Representava tudo o queria ter feito, e não fez.Tudo o que fizera impensadamente...Como Lex.Eles eram iguais...Poderia facilmente sentar-se ao seu Aldo naquela sala e parecer tão ou mais ferido  
que ele.  
Poderia.Chega dessa palavra.Está feito.A dor é a melhor professora. E foi-se embora, deixando a única chance de seu império não decair como o  
de Roma pra trás, chorando ao vê-lo afastar-se. 


End file.
